<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你该怎样重新开始06 by aim1214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828726">你该怎样重新开始06</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim1214/pseuds/aim1214'>aim1214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jewnicorn - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim1214/pseuds/aim1214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我们先假定文里发生的一切以及提到的公司都是借用，都是假设，都是与现实无关的，两人都不存在事实婚姻，没有结婚，没有女朋友，和现实无关。以及我本人是me，em无差的，可能是，而且考虑的是不会开车，所以暂时不标别的tag了。另外，这里设定花朵没有离开美国，而是继续在美国做投资人，后文再具体慢慢说明，我暂时不知道这个脑洞展开需要多少篇幅。如果能接受可以往下看了，但求大家温柔以对。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你该怎样重新开始06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>一双在平均温度以下的手摸了过来，Eduardo下意识的打了个寒颤，“Mark，我想告诉你，口活的意思是你应该用嘴巴和舌头，而不是你的手，不然他应该叫的是手活。”</p><p> </p><p>Mark整个人都在阴影里，他觉得自己答应的有点草率了，但不愿意认输，“显然那是因为你高估了自己的能力，你根本没有勃=-起，我没法吸一个软果冻条。”</p><p> </p><p>一个软果冻条？Eduardo为这个形容词气得狠狠揪了一下对方的卷毛，“也许你该怪自己没有足够的性==吸引力。”</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，”Mark在顶嘴上绝对也是冠绝帕罗奥图的，“毕竟我不是提出这种古怪要求的人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不觉得古怪，”随着那双手的揉搓，Eduardo能感觉到海马体在充血，“毕竟你也不在乎钱，我得在其他地方找补一下不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”Mark仍旧没有闭嘴，他意识到自己的轻率之后，却没有足够的办法来扭转局面，他想不明白Eduardo是要干嘛，只能一直拖延时间，直到发现Eduardo已然半勃，才脱口而出，“你喜欢的究竟是我给你跪下，还是我给你口？”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，”Eduardo呻吟了一声，“这可说不好，不过，我想再提醒你一下，你需要使用的并不是你的双手。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”Mark没有再说话，他意识到自己从进到这个办公室以来妥协的次数有点多了，因为他见到Wardo之后太放松了，所以没有意识到陷阱，就这样自然而然的答应了本来不会出现在正常生活中的要求。Mark几乎是忿忿的想着，这简直是性勒索，但他确实有点不知道怎么脱身好了，只好一边试图分散自己的注意力以便减轻那种轻微的屈辱感，一边把那个自己也有的器官慢慢含在了嘴里来完成Wardo的要求。</p><p> </p><p>味道意外的并不那么坏。</p><p>当然也不是甜的，生活毕竟不是小说，Mark分神着。</p><p>可是这可是Wardo，Mark听着对方的轻喘的声音，渐渐被勾起了回忆，他听过这个声音，是的，曾经，在大学的时候。</p><p>Mark抬起头试图看到Wardo的表情，但因为位置的缘故不那么容易，只能看到对方闭着眼睛，Mark没有停止，他又努力向里吞了一部分，他想其实他本来应该在很久以前就能看到对方的表情的，只要他当时微微转一下头，就能看到,在一个厕所的隔间的距离，毛孔都会清晰可见。</p><p>Mark用舌头舔了一下褶皱的部分，听到Wardo瞬间吸气，心里蔓延上一股恶作剧的乐趣，于是更多的扭动起他并不太灵活的舌头，然后听到Wardo更多的呻吟，感受到Wardo更多的扭动。</p><p>接着Mark几乎是有些惊恐的发现，他，他自己也，勃==起了。</p><p>哦，这可有点尴尬了。</p><p>当然，Wardo的外貌确实不错，年近三十，笑起来居然还是有几分少年的天真甜蜜，Mark思索着，然后意识到事情可能有点不对，但Mark没有停止，双方面的，他还继续机械的动着自己的嘴巴和舌头，接着自暴自弃的想着，反正他确实也没什么技术不是吗？</p><p>不过Mark确实没有从性这个角度去想过Wardo，这倒不是说Mark有从性的角度去想过谁，只不过他一直都以为，性，就是一个不讨厌的女性，有胸。</p><p>然后，管她什么然后。</p><p>Mark已经不需要再在情场上征服多少个女人来证明自己了，如果他需要，大把的名片排队来签保密协议。</p><p>但是，但是Wardo不一样。</p><p> </p><p>Wardo给人的感觉有点像海/洛因，成瘾，依赖性强，但带来的愉悦和欢愉感很强，而且维持人机体能够长时间高强度的工作。</p><p>但Mark后来忍受不了这种强依赖性所带来的后患，那种缺乏症的反应太过丑恶，简直就像被控制了一样，他不得不想办法去戒断。</p><p>当然戒断反应也很让人痛苦，漫长的官司诉讼几乎消耗了Mark全部的情感。</p><p>但官司看起并没有帮助他戒掉Wardo，Mark最终同意了和解方案，他意识到Wardo更像是那种灵魂Partner。</p><p> </p><p>他的生活变得苍白，然后他的脾气在私下里越来越让人难以忍受。</p><p>先是Chris觉得他难以忍受，离开了。</p><p>接着Dustin觉得他难以相处，走掉了。</p><p> </p><p>然后一个寂静的晚上发生了第一次骇客入侵。</p><p>他调整了许多Wardo办公室楼下的监控，用了一整夜的时间翻看了过去一段时间里每天Wardo时不时出现的几分钟。</p><p> </p><p>或者官司消耗只是Mark以为的全部情感，而且这还带来了尴尬的后遗症。</p><p>在以后的漫长日子里，只要听到Wardo的名字，就条件反射的生理性头疼——除非能立刻看到Wardo的当前的影像画面——就好似七八十个小时没睡过的那种头疼会立刻来袭。</p><p>后来慢慢没有人再提了。</p><p>陌生的人们觉得没必要触犯，熟悉的人们，也早就一个个离开了。</p><p> </p><p>就是Mark依然有时候会突然特别想看看对方，他的样子，他的声音，为此Mark不但在接下来的时间里数字骇客了不少监控，还专门花了大把的钱雇人在Wardo家里装了不少监控，但是没有什么目的，他不想和Wardo对话，他就是想看看他的画面，看一会儿就能满意的平静的去处理那些代码以外的繁杂事务。</p><p> </p><p>Mark最后只剩下了自己。</p><p>还有他庞大的facebook帝国。</p><p>他只剩下这个了。</p><p>所以更不能放手。</p><p>所以才要做到更好。</p><p>然后他几乎忘记了，忘记了生命里曾经存在过的那些美好，那些愉悦。</p><p> </p><p>直到现在。</p><p> </p><p>直到这种美好，这种愉悦，突然和性和Wardo结合在了一起。</p><p> </p><p>Mark觉得自己的世界仿佛炸了，还是那种被原子蘑菇弹炸过的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>有什么，在这一天，改变了，Mark想着，他下意识的用力吸了一下嘴巴，然后听到了那令人愉悦的声音几乎是尖叫着的，接着，有什么喷到了他的嘴里，Mark茫然的抬起头，然后咽了下去。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Eduardo看到Mark依旧半含着他的gui/头，却将米/青液吞咽下去，他用一只手撑住了自己的额头，已经意识到自己可能确实,好吧，就是没那么直。另一只手轻轻的揉着那些小卷毛，这也是他曾经特别想做的事情。</p><p>“Good job,my boy.我不得不说，你在这方面上还是有点天分的，Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo感受到这种放松是十年以来所没有的，他见到了Mark给他低头，见到了Mark倔强又屈辱的跪在他面前，见到了如此听话的Mark，体会着一种又怜又爱的情绪涌上心来，Mark的眼睛是很清淡的蓝，五官不笑的时候很凌厉，但现下这种迷茫的表情，很可爱，也很少见。</p><p> </p><p>他好像突然产生了一种不同于平日想到Mark会产生的那种怨念以外的感情。</p><p> </p><p>但Eduardo依旧不准备就这样停止计划。</p><p>他想从Mark那里拿到更多，拿回全部，他想要Mark体会他当初的情感和情绪，是一种渴望不可得的屈辱，是一种被人扔在身后的屈辱，一种永远拿不到主动权的屈辱。</p><p>他想从Mark那里拿回一切。毕竟，他说过的，不是吗？</p><p>他会Coming back for everying.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>